Existing electronic cigarette comprises an inhaling shell and a power shell, the inhaling shell and the power shell is connected by magnetic attraction. The inhaling shell is set with a first magnetic-attraction part on its position where is coupled to the power shell, and the power shell is correspondingly set with a second magnetic-attraction part to magnetically connect with the first magnetic-attraction part so that the inhaling shell and the power shell are steadily coupled; since a connection end of the inhaling shell and a connection end of the power shell have many components therein, it takes time and is inconvenient to assemble the inhaling shell and the power shell.